


No matter what

by xoxoxo333



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Soft Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoxo333/pseuds/xoxoxo333
Summary: “Sure, Isak is a genius. You can’t get enough of him.” Julian smiles at Isak.“You don’t say.” Even glared at him and Isak looks frustrated.Or: Even meets Isaks friend Julian.





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is short but I hope you enjoy it ♥

„Even, have you seen Isak!?“ Magnus asked. Even looked up from lying on the bench with a joint in his hand. “Not for the last half hour. He said he was going to say hello to Eva.” 

“Well, when I was inside with Vilde and Sana I saw him talking to Julian. And that for at least ten minutes.” Magnus looks confused.

Even sat up and gives the joint to Jonas. “Julian?” 

Madhi is laughing. “Julian Dahl man. Don’t you know him?” 

Even shrugs with his shoulders and looks again to Magnus "Should I?” 

Magnus just wants to say something when Jonas says “He’s just a guy from our parallel class. No reason to worry.” He draws on his joint and watches the smoke and adds “Fuck that’s really good.”

“He looks very good, is one of the richest teenagers in Oslo and totally fixed on Isak. And –”

“I’m sure that Isak isn’t interested. Even, trust me and don’t mention it.” 

“Jonas is right.” Madhi strokes his shoulder. 

Magnus furrows “We don’t even know him exactly!”

Jonas rolls his eyes. “So what? Isak and he often talk.” Even looks skeptically. 

“Crazy that you have never heard of him.” Madhi laughs. “He’s known all over town.”

Even rolled his eyes and stood up “I’ll come back later.”

“If you need my help, let me know.” Magnus smiles at him and Even clapps on his shoulder as he walked by. 

It doesn’t take long until he sees Isak and Julian standing together in the living room. They are standing a bit too close together. And now Even’s standing with them without saying anything.

“The book which I gave you is very interesting, isn’t it?” Julian glares at Isak. “Yeah it is! Much I haven’t known yet.”

“Is there anything that we can do for you?” Julian looks confused at Even.

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Isak, how long are you planning to stay here?” 

Isak narrowed his eyes and gives Even this _look_. This means trouble.

“Who is your date?” Even raises his eyebrows.

After a short hesitation he points to Julian “That’s Julian. And Julian, that’s Even my—”

“Julian? Never heard of you.” Even interrupts and shook hands with Julian.

“We are talking about the new sciencebook by—”

“Oh I’m not into that.” Even interrupts again.

“Yeah I thought so.” Julian says, grinning at Isak.

“Even is more interested in art. He is a student at the UoO” Isak explains and Julian laughs. “I did suspect something like that.”

“And what do you want to do after school Julian?” 

“I will take over the business from my parents.” Without any hesitation Even says. “Wow that sounds like fun.”

“My goodness …” Isak mutters.

“So you two seem really close.” Even says seriously and looks deeply in Isaks eyes. Isaks gaze is very angry but also a little guilty. 

“Sure, Isak is a genius. You can’t get enough of him.” Julian smiles at Isak.

“You don’t say.” Even glared at him and Isak looks frustrated.

When Julian gets a call, Isak turns to Even “Can you stop?”

“Believe me, I’m really trying but—”

“Here I am again.” Julian interrupts.

“Sorry we have to go.” Julian nods a little disappointed and hugs Isak tightly. ”See you in school?” he muttered to Isaks ear and Even is stunned.

Isak walks quickly into an empty room, Even right behind him. After he had closed the door, he turned to Even and pushed him lightly. 

“Was that really necessary? That wasn’t funny Even.” 

„Do you really think that was funny for me!?” 

“Then what was your problem?” Isak looks upset. 

“Who the fuck is Julian? And why haven’t I ever heard of him?”

“Julian is a friend of mine.”

“You are kidding.” 

“Why?”

“Because I never heard the name Julian from your mouth before Isak.”

“And?” Isak looks confused. 

“You can’t be serious”

“I haven't done anything wrong!”

“I don’t like him.” Even says deadpan and Isak can’t hold back a small laugh. “Yeah I think that feeling is mutual.”

Even glared at him. 

“Even, Julian is in my science class and our friendship is totally superficial. And he never hugs me by the way. That was just to provoke you. You know that right?” 

“Yes I thought so … Sorry. I behaved totally stupid.”

Isak smiles at him and strokes his cheek. 

“Magnus had said that you two already talk for ten minutes and I was confused because I have never heard from this guy. Jonas said I shouldn’t worry about that but then Magnus said that Julian looks good and that he’s rich and—”

“Shh Even. It’s okay.” Isak interrupts and takes Evens face in his hands. 

“No matter what Julian is or what he has or whatever. He is not _you_ and I love _you_.

A big smile flashed over Evens face. “No matter what or who comes, I will always choose _you_.”

Even placed a hand on the back of Isaks neck, pulled him toward him and kissed him as passionately as it’s possible. Their tongues touched and Isak’s hand were in Evens hair. 

After a few minutes they break apart and rub their noses together. Isak smiles wide at Even and says “Let’s get back to the others.”


End file.
